dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls
Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls or Mayonaka no Homonsha-tachi in japanese is the 6th episode of Dragon Ball and the 6th episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary It's getting dark, so Oolong forks over his only DynoCap, a double-decker motorhome. Bulma goes up to take a shower, grumbling about the condition of the dirty bus. At the table, Goku explains to Oolong what the Dragon Balls are for. Meanwhile, outside the van, Emperor Pilaf has sent Shu and Mai once again to retrieve the Dragon Balls. Shao plans to set a bomb on the bus, but sets it on his hand by accident. He sets it to blow up later, so that they have time to get it off. Yamcha and Puar are sitting on the opposite side, overhearing Goku's conversation about the Dragon Balls. He creeps around to enter from behind, but accidentally gets a large glimpse of Bulma's nude bust in the window! He screams and runs away as well. Bulma gets out of the shower, and demands some clothing. Oolong tells her he'll do the wash later, but he doesn't have anything for her to wear right now. Getting angrier, she tells them she's going to bed, and tells them NOT to sneak into her room. Oolong hands Goku a drink, telling him that it's tasty. Goku drinks it, and doesn't like it. That's because Oolong put Sleepy Grass in it, a chemical which causes the user to fall asleep. Goku's conked out, so Oolong sneaks into the next room to steal the Dragon Balls for himself. Yamcha and Puar enter next, also wanting the balls for themselves. Puar transforms into a hideous version of Goku, while Yamcha sneaks upstairs. Oolong is about to walk back in, when he hears footsteps. Suprised at how quick Goku woke back up, (not realizing it's really Puar), he transforms into a midget-sized Bulma, and forces Puar/Goku to go outside. They eventually realize what each other's doing, and race back to the bus. Upstairs, Yamcha is fondling around in the darkness to look for the balls. He mistakes Bulma's breasts under the blanket for the Dragon Balls, and soon realizing what he's really grabbing! The night ends with Yamcha dashing out of the house with Puar, while Oolong hides, expecting abuse from Bulma. The next morning, Shu and Mai finally get the bomb strapped to the bus with one hour to spare. Bulma wakes up and puts on the only clothes Oolong has in the car, which turns out to be a playboy bunny outfit. Oolong starts driving, when Goku notices a two-seater driving behind them. It's none other than Yamcha and Puar, come to steal the Dragon Balls once again. Goku and the others get out of the bus to stop the two bandits once and for all. Goku starts fighting Yamcha again, and easily beats him up. As Goku and the gang watch Yamcha drive off in shame, Shu and Mai wonder if the bomb was a dud, and enter the bus to steal the Dragon Balls. The bus of course explodes on them, but they do survive. Bulma doesn't really know what to do now, since their only means of transportation was destroyed. Yamcha suddenly comes back, and offers them the car he was driving in. Bulma is skeptical, and checks the car for bombs. Goku trusts Yamcha, and they drive off to the next location in it. Yamcha did have a catch, however...he has radar in the car that will allow them to know where Goku and the others are at all times. His plan is to let them get all 7 Dragon Balls, and then steal them at the last moment and make his wish: to never be shy around women again! Battles Goku vs. Yamcha Cast Trivia * In the Ocean Group dub, the sequence of Bulma in the shower is shortened, and is risque shot of Yamcha seeing Bulma walking around naked is replaced with a tamer silhouette. * When a nude Bulma looks out the camper window, there is glare covering her breasts. There is a common misconception that this glare was added for the edited dub. The glare was originally there, but was thickened to cover her entire cleavage. *Bulma was digitally covered up in the early dub with the Dragon Balls in one scene, and just with more covers in another. This was also done to disguise the original plot of Oolong attempting to molest Bulma in her sleep. Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes